


Two Gangs

by XxMaskedPuppetxX



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Brothers, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, M/M, New York, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMaskedPuppetxX/pseuds/XxMaskedPuppetxX
Summary: After his brother ran away six years ago, Yugi decides to move up to New York with his friends. Trouble starts brewing as a clash of rival gangs leaves the teen stuck in the middle.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote when I was younger and I figured I might update it at a later date.

Checking to see if there was anything left in the room that was going to be needed for the trip, the teenage boy placed his suitcase next to the door of his small bedroom. Amethyst eyes glanced at what was left in the closet, under the bed and on his desktop. Spotting a watch left on the counter, he rushed over to reclaim it before turning around to the sound of his name. Picking up the luggage form where he had left it, the small teen made his way downstairs to be greeted by his grandfather and mother. "Yugi, make sure you call me as soon as you get to the first rest stop the three of you take... and put on a jacket!" the older woman chided when she saw the sleeveless shirt her son had chosen to dress in that day. With a black button-up, shirt and simple jeans, Yugi was not well prepared for the autumn air. He had just turned seventeen a few weeks ago and was determined to try out for a different lifestyle than what he was used to in this small town. Planning to move to New York City with his best friends Anzu and Ryou for the longest time, the group had saved up as much as they could for the trip. The three were going to drive there in Ryou's new car which his father had given to him as a gift to make up for the years of not being there.

Yugi looked back to his family to say his goodbyes when he heard a knock on the front door. "Yugi, are you ready? We have miles to burn. Lets go!" Ryou called as he entered the building. Ryou was a taller kid with medium length white hair and the deepest brown eyes. The two had met back in high school a few years ago and had been close ever since. The timid boy looked to the luggage waiting by the front steps and decided to help by taking the smaller teen's bags and putting them into the trunk. Yugi waved goodby to his remaining family before exiting the house. Waiting in the driver's seat was Anzu, who gleamed in excitement at the road trip ahead. She was wearing blue shorts and a tank top that matched her eyes. Yugi had a crush on her since they were children, but would dare not admit it to his long time friend.

Alternating on who was behind the wheel, the three drove for what seemed like weeks before reaching the state line to New York. Knowing there would be a few more hours before reaching their destination, Anzu reminded Yugi to give his brother a call to remind him of their arrival. At around midnight, Yugi guided Ryou through the back roads to where the map had said Yami's apartment was located. Pulling into the driveway, the friends exited the small car before gathering what they could and climbing up the stairs to the second floor. As Yugi knocked on the door, Anzu stretched while releasing a tired yawn. Ryou placed the bags he had by the doorstep before making his way downstairs for more things left behind in his car. It took a while for Yugi to realize that his brother was not home, leaving the teens no choice but to wait outside the door.

As time passed, his taller friends had decided it was too late in the night and would rather wait in the car. Yugi knew they just wanted to rest, so he assured them that he would wake them up when his brother got there. "Come on, Yugi, wait in the car with us." Ryou had offered, but there was no budging coming from the spunky haired boy. As he watched the two make their way down stairs, the teen leaned against the door to his brother's apartment before sitting down and bringing his knees up to his chest. Memories from the last time he had saw his brother played out in his head. A part of Yugi knew that he should have told his friends everything, since they were taking the risk of moving up here with him, but there was no way he could bring it up in conversation. How do you tell your friends such a big secret? How can you say that your brother was a leader of the gang? Not even their parents had known...

-x-Flashback-x-

"I'm a gang member now, Yugi, so I won't be able to visit that often, little bro." Yami apologized as he ruffled through Yugi's hair. His crimson eyes gazed down at the little boy in front of him. Yugi looked down trying to keep the tears from escaping his eyes as he listened to his brother's explanation as to why he had to leave. No matter what the older teen said, he just couldn't understand why Yami felt like he had to run away from home. The ten year old clung tighter to his sibling when he felt the teen try to pull away. Yami released a heavy sigh before bringing his hands down to the young boy's sides. "Don't tell mom and dad, alright? If you do, I can't guarantee their safety." he ordered, catching the look his younger brother was throwing at him. "There are a lot of gangs out there that would kill a person just for being related to me. So stay quiet about this, alright?" He explained.

"Alright." Yugi hiccupped as he released his grip on the older sibling. The young boy watched as Yami picked up his duffle bag before climbing out the window. The older teen climbed down from the second floor roof using the drainage rails along the side. When he landed on the grass below, Yami gave one last look to the house before turning around and getting into the truck waiting for him on the curb.

"Take care now, Yugi! Stay safe." Yami called as the truck drove off.

-x-Flashback Ends-x-

Yugi woke up to the sound of a car pulling up to the apartment complex. He felt a chill as the teen looked around groggily. Hearing a voice, amethyst eyes looked up to see two crimson orbs staring back at him. "Man, Yami, you two look alike!" a voice from behind them called.

"Hey kiddo, what ya doin' here?" Yami asked as he helped his baby brother up to his feet. Yugi hugged Yami for a long while before pulling away. The young man had not seen him since he was ten years old.

"I told you, Yami. On the phone remember? My friends and I decided to start a new life here in the city and we needed a place to stay. You said it was ok for us to crash here for a bit." He replied as he pulled out his phone to text Anzu and Ryou to wake up. Bending down to pick up their things he smiled as Yami smacked his own forehead in remembrance.

"Well come on in then, oh and this is my friend Ogata." He said as he pointed to the guy standing next to him. Yami unlocked the door to the apartment and helped his brother move in.


	2. New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote when I was younger and I figured I might update it at a later date.

Upon waking up the next morning, amethyst eyes rolled open in a daze. After staring at the blank ceiling for several minutes, Yugi tilt his head to look over at the television softly playing nearby. It was of a news broadcast with the volume turned down dimly low. Trailing from the brightly colored set to the source of snoring by his side, the teen peered down from when he was curled up on the couch to see traces of white covering Ryou's face. Realizing he was in the living room away from home, it took a while more before Yugi remembered the bold move he and his friends had made the night before. He stretched his arms out for a bit while wincing at the sound of his back crackling from being forced to sleep in such a tight space. Yami's apartment wasn't that big so the two boys had to sleep in the living room while Anzu snagged the only guest bedroom. Jumping out of the couch while being extremely careful not to land on Ryou's head, the teen tip-toed his way over to the television set before turning off the dial. Seeing the machine on had blasted memories of times spent with his older brother in his youth. Those were the days when Yami had been considerate with how he would awaken the snoozing child.

He walked over to the kitchen once the task was complete and took a moment to figure out where the mini fridge was. Opting out of trying to cook with what little the elder owned, Yugi grabbed the small half-gallon of milk in the ice box before looking around for where the cereal was stocked. When he was about to open the cabinet right above, he noticed a leter on the door addressed to him. After taking a moment to admire the loops and curls of the handwriting of his female friend, he opened the letter in curiosity:

My dearest Yugi...

...or Ryou if you didn't learn to mind your own damn business again!

I have decided to get an early start in my goals. Yami is going to drop me off at the L.B.J. Studios in the up town area.

I'm trying out for the lead role in their newest ballet recitals. In turn, I have left you both some breakfast money.

Yugi, do not spend is all on hamburgers! Ryou, you can only have one cup of specialty tea!

I should be back some time around lunch-dinner, depending on how late you two sleep in. Yami said he would

pick me up when he get's out of work at around 3:30-4:15 PM.

See you then,

Anzu Miazaki

p.s.

The milk has spoiled so don't chug it like you normally do, Yugi!

If Ryou had read this, than don't dump it out in the sink. The garbage disposal is

broken, so it's just going to stink up the place.

Feeling tears in his eyes at the scent coming out of the bottle of milk, Yugi ran to the bathroom. He gaged for a while along the way as his waking up mind processed what the odd taste in his mouth was. A part of his knew it was his own fault, but old habits die hard. Either way, he still couldn't believe he drank the remainder of what was in the jug. At the sound of the bathroom door slamming, Ryou awoke with a start. He had a feeling it was his smaller friend that had made the noise, due to there being no other sound in the apartment.

After getting ready for the day, the two agreed to try and out due Anzu's example. She had expected them to lounge about, but after that note there was no way they could give into her smugness of it all. Yugi locked the door to the apartment before running down the stairs and climbing into the passanger seat of Ryou's car. Seeing as how Anzu had decided to leave them twenty-five dollars in the envelope, the teens opted for drive thru as they drove off. Using his cell phone as a map, Yugi guided the other down the streets to where it said the nearest Jack-in-the-Box was. "It's only 10:20! We can still make it for McDonalds breakfast!" the spiky haired boy had argued for the fifth time that morning. Ryou rolled his eyes knowing all too well what it was the other really craved.

"Anzu said no burgers..."

"I'm not getting a burger! I'm getting a Breakfast Burger!" the younger countered with a spark in his eye.

"Secret menu items don't count as a breakfast burger, Yugi."

Some time after the two enjoyed an all-day-breakfast-served meal, much to the dislike of one of them, Ryou began his search for a parking garage in the area they were in. "I'm going to look for a job. Do what ever you want if you don't want to come with." He explained as they parked at the first toll. Slightly upset at the hourly charge of the place, Ryou had reminded Yugi that if they were to split up to be at the car before noon. For a short while, the teenagers walked together into different building for applications. It had seemed to be going fine, if it were not for the odd comment every now and than thrown at the shorter of the two.

"Okay, I'm going to explore. See you later!" Yugi steamed as he walked off.

Ryou would have insisted on talking about it, but he knew the other needed time to himself. Although he didn't show it often, Yugi was very self-conscious of his height. That had been his main reason for wanting to leave town in the first place. As a sort of way to prove he was not the child he appeared to be. Perhaps that was foolish, but it was what drove Yugi to do the impulsive things sometime. Yugi looked down the cement pavement, counting every crack he saw. He knew he was only showing how young he really was by acting out in a puff like that, but it peeved the teen to know people still saw him as a kid.

Taking a glance at the clock on his phone, Yugi dialed his friend. "Hey, I might not make it in time, so go on without me. I'll just take the bus home... Don't worry about it; I got change." he assured before pulling his hand out of his pocket to count the coins in his palm. It seemed about enough for the fare. After hanging up the phone, he took another look at the clock. It read four to noon. He walked down the street as the signal lights blinked on and off. Seeing a bus stop down the way, he crossed into an alleyway before coming to a short stop by the route and schedule. Glancing at the colored lines of each number, Yugi scratched his head in slight confusion.

As he tried to make head and tails of which line he needed to take, he didn't notice two pairs of arms snake around his shoulders and waist until the feeling of being yanked back hit him. Yugi struggled with the limbs for a while, as the two men they belonged to realized just how much strength the young teen hide. Prying his arm loose and getting a firm grip on the guard rail to the bus route map, Yugi gritted his teeth as he tried to get loose. Realizing how unsuccessful their intentions were going, the two men were growing frustrated by the minute. The taller of the two, out of impulse, let go of the teen's arm before grabbing a fist full of hair. Ignoring the yelp, he put as much force into his hand as he forced the teen's head against the glass for the board he held onto. Hearing the crack of glass, his partner looked up in shock as the boy he held onto went limp in his arms. Shoving the other off, the man with the dark brown hair quickly turned the kid over to see if they had just committed murder. Seeing the bruise forming on Yugi's forehead with small, thin trails of blood pouring down, the man growled in anger before turning to his partner. Hitting the other in the ribs, he carefully held onto the teen before ordering the man to help him carry Yugi off.

Time lapsed as what seemed like many hours dragged by as they carried the young man to their hideout. Once entering, both men ignored the sneer looks being thrown their way, already knowing those glares were not aimed at them. Signaling for the other to go away, the brunette placed Yugi down near the far wall of the back room. After making sure the bonds he had just secured onto the teen were well in place he quickly left the room himself.

Groaning at the pain flaring up in his skull, Yugi awoke to a fog clouding over the strong headache in his brain. His eyes were blurred as tears trailed down at the sharp pain every movement seemed to bring. He quickly noticed his hands were bound, while the teen tried to regain some sense of stability. As he realized what has happened with memories of earlier that day poping up, his vision slowly returned. "It looks like you finally woke up, Yami." A voice from behind him spoke.

Yugi froze in fear at the sound as he stared ahead at the blank wall. It was too dark to tell from his angle, but he could hear the hostility in the voice. The young man carefully turned around to see a taller man with blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing ripped up blue jeans with a green jacket over his white shirt. "I'm... I-I'm not... Yami." Yugi whispered through hard breaths as the pain took hold with each word uttered.

Gaining an angry yet unsure look, the teen wanted to shrink away as the older man studied his expression for a bit. "Honda, you got the wrong guy!" the man shouted after storming to the door after a while. Soon enough, another man with brown hair and matching eyes came forth. Yugi recognized him as one of the men from their earlier confrontation. He wore a brown jacket over his white shirt and dirty blue jeans.

"What?!" the boy yelled taking another look at the boy. "Than who is he?" Both men stared hard and the teen as he took another breath in.

"I'm Yugi... I'm his... little brother."


	3. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote when I was younger and I figured I might update it at a later date.

In the back of his mind, he pictured a type of game the young man would play with his brother. The two would roll dice to determine the outcome of any situation. If Yugi held onto one of those dice, a part of him assured that he could roll a critical and be out of this situation. Thinking on what other stats he could play, the teen looked around the dingy cement floor before glancing back at the two older men above him. Who he assumed was the one in charge was arguing with the man called Honda. "If I had some rope... I could forge an escape..." he mumbled to himself before realizing that there was a string wrapped around his legs. As he tried to untie his legs, the two older men seemed to have settled their dispute only to notice the teen fumbling around. "Hey, Jounouchi didn't say you could-" Honda yelled before the blonde whacked him in the chest to get him to shut up.

Brown eyes locked onto the image of the younger boy muttering to himself about counter-attacks and magic cards. Is right hand man glance up at him in question before looking back down to come to the same conclusion. Jounouchi crouched down close to the teen, noticing how oblivious he acted towards the two of them. "You know a trap card would only be counter productive with that rope..." he whispered into Yugi's ear. Honda's left eyebrow rose up highly as his confusion doubled. Yugi turned his head slightly to acknowledge the blonde man near by.

He hazily remembered what Yami had told him when he was 10. "They could kill you and wouldn't give a damn." the words echoed. Studying the look being given to him closely, the spiky haired boy took a deep breath before asking what it was that he was missing. Hearing the phrase of question being given, Jounouchi allowed the upper corner of his lip to curve upward in a smirk.

"You're Yami's little brother right?" he questioned while Yugi nodded. Yugi didn't like the way the older man mentioned his brother. Jounouchi nodded his head towards Honda and together they untied Yugi before pulling him to his feet. The young teen wobbled for a while, unable to balance himself, before Jounouichi allowed him to rest against the wall. The two went to the entrance before closing the door and leaving him alone to his ponderings. Yugi sat in the corner, not even phased by the fact that he was left alone again. "A trap card?"

Outside in the hall the younger man looked over to his leader for an explanation. "Jounouchi, what's the plan? It's obvious that whack did more than expected for the kid to concuss in such a way. We gonna hold him up for ransom? Or...?" He left the question in the air as Jounoushi gave him a concentrated look. The blonde man reached into his jacket to pull out a pack of Lucky Seven's cigarettes. After lighting one up and taking a long drag, dark eyes followed the trail of smoke wafting out.

"Get the bug."

On the far side of town, Anzu paced back and forth in the living room of Yami's apartment. It was passed four in the morning with Yugi still not home. When she came home from work a few days ago to see Ryou home alone with the explination that Yugi was exploring the city, she thought nothing of it. Yami was with his friends arguing about something that he didn't want to mention in front of the teens. Anzu knew he would be back very late, but when a day passed entirely and her smaller friend still hadn't appeared is when she began to panic. When their gracious host had returned, she explained the delema which caused the older brother to act tense. "Nothing is wrong, Anzu. You just stay here and watch the fort." he had ordered.

The girl was certain that the older man was lying to her. There was no way that he was not out there searching the streets. Ryou had grown anxious as well, but tried to keep a level head for the both of them. Seeing as how all this stress was getting to the girl he offered to go to the store for groceries. With Anzu alone in the apartment, she continued to pace as more thoughts came to mind.

The door flew open suddenly with a strange man around Yugi's height came in. Anzu glanced over slightly starttled before assuming it was one of Yami's friends and calmed down. "Who are you?" She asked as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Give this to Yami when he returns." the man ordered as he handed Anzu an envelope smeared in red and brown before walking away back out the door. "Oh and by the way…. " he muttered while standing in the archway. "They won't find Yugi out there." Anzu's eyes grew wide as shock rushed down her back in a chill. She ran out the door for more answers only to see the pale haired boy drive off on a motorcycle.

She yelled for him to come back. "Anzu?" she turned around to see Yami and Ryou staring back at her. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked, noticing the tears in her eyes. Swallowing her fear, she walked closer to Yami and gave him the envelope.


End file.
